tangentworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
Demons are a race of people who look like humans, however their blood is thicker, black and acidic. They also love to eat humans, however can survive on animal flesh and human food. Their teeth are generally sharper (as to eat flesh) and they have heightened abilities; they can run faster than humans, they are stronger than humans, however they can be killed just as easily. Demons tend to "live for the moment" as it is not abnormal for demons to die young. They thrive under a Leader with strength and power, and will fight each other for various reasons. They can, like humans, inherit magic however demons tend to be weaker and more likely to have passive abilities. Demons like to live in the forest in camps where they build huts either on the ground or in the trees. They also have a high pregnancy rate due to the child mortality rates. Nearly always a woman will become pregnant, even in the cases of human/demon relationships. No contraception works for demons, so they are a lot more choosey with who they mate with. Pregnancy in demons lasts for roughly twenty weeks, as demon children grow faster than human children. If a child is born from a human and a demon, there is a high chance the child will be a demon, especially if the mother is a demon. Demon foetus' in human mothers tend not to survive the pregnancy due to the blood difference. Human children with a demon parent are more likely to have a mix of abilities, they may inherit the demons strength and speed. Customs When a demon wishes to show they are truly sorry, they follow the custom of shaving a patch of hair at their temple and using the hair to braid into a bracelet. The bracelet is then offered to the person they wish to atone to; if they accept they wear it, however they can also dismiss it. The reason the hair is taken from the temple is that the spot is vulnerable, showing that the demon is making themselves vulnerable in order to atone for their misdoings. Binding is the demon equivalent of marriage, but is much more personal. The ceremony happens with only the two being binded present, they never include anyone else. Each person takes it in turn to tattoo a circle around the other's wrist. This can be a simple line to begin with, which they later can add to to show how long they have been binded or even just to make it more prominent. The blood isn't wiped away when tattooing so it seeps into the skin and helps darken the line, which is usually made of animal or human blood. Coming of age is a big moment for demon children. They reach this stage at eighteen and receive their first tattoo of a circle in the centre of their back; in some camps it may be a different shape, which shows where a demon comes from. From here a demon chooses what pattern goes on their back, usually something prominent which has happened in their life that they want to tell about. Each year they can build upon it as older demons also tattoo on the same day demon children become adults. This tattoo is different to others as instead of piercing ink into the skin, skin is removed with sharp knifes and their blood fills the gap, which eventually hardens into a tattoo. Types There are three types of demons; Human-demons – demons who have a human form. Most demons are this type. Elemental-demons – demons born from parents who are elementals. There is a low chance however that the child will be an elemental too. They usually take the magic of their father if there are two different magics. Rage demons – demons who are pure rage and attack magical people for their magic, and sometimes non magical people. Human demons use these to practice on (as well as magic users) mostly.